RESET
by AngelBlue Star
Summary: He descubierto que el mundo prometido al morir no es como lo parece, no entiendo por que los días son tan ridículamente largos al punto de parecer eternos, si no logro mantener mi cabeza ocupada sé que puedo llegar a desaparecer o entrar en un sueño eterno al perder mis razones para existir. así que debo comenzar planteándome un objetivo ¿Que tal encontrar alguien con quien hablar?


RESET

PROLOGO

Entonces el dolor al fin se detuvo, pero con la partida de este me invade una inmensa soledad y un frio tan intenso que no me permite moverme

¿Es esto la muerte?

¿No hay absolutamente nada ni nadie en este lugar?

¿Entonces no me aferre a la vida lo suficientemente fuerte para poder llegar a soportar este vacío? Estoy inmóvil, en un lugar completamente oscuro donde únicamente puedo ver mi reflejo desnudo en todas direcciones, a diferencia de un espejo esto es diferente, no se genera una imagen sin fin en todas direcciones, únicamente puede ver un reflejo cuando me concentro viendo hacia adelante.

"Han pasado alrededor de 30 segundos, pero cada uno me daba la sensación de ser al menos una hora, sigo sin poder moverme y termine por cerrar los ojos, todo está totalmente oscuro e incluso ya empiezo a sentir como se petrifican mis articulaciones por este interminable frió, llegue a sumergirme en aguas a temperaturas bajo cero en algún punto de mi vida, pero en estos momentos las recuerdo como un sauna en Verano"

"Estoy dejando de pensar con claridad, al punto de sentir como mi cordura va perdiéndose poco a poco, quiero gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero mis labios están sellados, tampoco puedo escuchar mi respiración, un solo sonido bastaría para darme tranquilidad, incluso el más horroroso de los gritos me daría una calidez inmensa, pero el sentimiento de soledad solo va creciendo más y más"

"Tiempo, ya no recuerdo lo qué es, deje de contar a los treinta minutos, calcular cuánto tiempo había pasado era más exhaustivo que correr una maratón por lo que decidí simplemente dormir, en ningún momento conserve esperanzas de que esto fuera un sueño, sé perfectamente que estoy muerto, recuerdo absolutamente todo, he tratado de perder el tiempo reviviendo hermosos momentos de mi vida pero mi imaginación es totalmente fugaz, las imágenes pasan por mi mente a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, no puedo reconocer las caras que en ellas aparecen, aun cuando siento que lo apropiado seria llorar ya no siento miedo, tristeza ni felicidad, únicamente una sensación de soledad, la cual simplemente es molesta, únicamente está ahí dando vueltas alrededor de mi mente, es como si hubiera inundado totalmente mi cerebro haciendo parecer que los recuerdos de mi vida se vieran como algo insignificante, que deprimente, aun sin sentir emociones sé que esto es sumamente deprimente"

"He despertado, sé que únicamente han pasado alrededor de veinte minutos, aún no he llegado a estar aquí una hora, ya no requiero de cálculos, aunque perdí mis emociones humanas conservo mi percepción instintiva, la sensación del tiempo transcurriendo ya se encuentra grabada en la escarcha que ahora cubre mi cuerpo como pequeñas líneas escritas en la pared de un prisionero"

"Han pasado 24 horas y he perdido toda esperanza, no tengo intención de moverme, pero, aunque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, sin ningún tipo de aviso mis ojos terminan abiertos emitiendo el primer sonido en un día humano, era el sonido de hielo fragmentándose, un momento ¿Qué está sucediendo? Mi oído ha vuelto, lo que significa que mi voz ¿Será posible que haya vuelto?"

"Intente gritar o emitir algún sonido por alrededor de diez segundos sin algún resultado, pero poco a poco recuperaba mi sanidad, parte de mis emociones habían vuelto, aunque no en su totalidad"

"Me sentía reconfortado de sobre manera solo por hacer algo tan simple como sonidos con mis ojos congelados, perdía el tiempo cerrándolos, permitiendo que se congelaran de nuevo, solo para escuchar algo parecido a una galleta partiéndose, que ridículo..."

Así es como otras 24 horas humanas pasaron de nuevo, aunque siento que llevo al menos unos cuantos meses en este lugar, sé que al menos poder escuchar algo me permitirá mantener la cordura un poco más, aunque no sé muy bien por cuanto más"

"Por alguna razón empiezo a sentir mucho sueño ¿No se supone que ya no requiero de las necesidades humanas? ¿Entonces porque lo único que deseo en estos momentos es dormir?"

"¿Eh? Que extraño, al momento de abrir los ojos he olvidado totalmente la razón por la que estoy aquí, solo sé que el sonido del hielo al romperse por alguna razón me tranquiliza, pero tengo total consciencia de que por alguna razón perdí todos mis recuerdos, sé que deberían estar ahí, pero, no hay absolutamente nada... "


End file.
